


As High As Honor

by CeridwenofWales



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Grief/Mourning, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: This work is a request I received on Tumblr.Sharra Arryn is proving to be a worthy opponent after sinking a third of the Targaryen fleet, but Visenya is determined to show her the Eyrie is not impregnable.Note: Special thanks to my love @lostinthoughtsandfeelings on Tumblr who wrote me the most poetic paragraph describing Visenya's smile. You're the best and I love our headcanons!





	As High As Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/gifts).



> Sharra Arryn had strengthened the defenses of Gulltown, moved a strong host to the Bloody Gate, and tripled the size of the garrisons in Stone, Snow, and Sky, the waycastles that guarded the approach to the Eyrie. All these defenses proved useless against Visenya Targaryen, who rode Vhagar’s leathery wings above them all and landed in the Eyrie’s inner courtyard. 
> 
> When the regent of the Vale rushed out to confront her, with a dozen guards at her back, she found Visenya with Ronnel Arryn seated on her knee, staring at the dragon, wonderstruck. “Mother, can I go flying with the lady?” the boy king asked. No threats were spoken, no angry words exchanged. The two queens smiled at one another and exchanged courtesies instead. Then Lady Sharra sent for the three crowns (her own regent’s coronet, her son’s small crown, and the Falcon Crown of Mountain and Vale that the Arryn kings had worn for a thousand years), and surrendered them to Queen Visenya, along with the swords of her garrison. And it was said afterward that the little king flew thrice about the summit of the Giant’s Lance and landed to find himself a little lord.
> 
> [Fire & Blood: 300 Years Before (A Targaryen History)](https://books.google.com.br/books?id=Mj5XDwAAQBAJ&pg=PA22&dq=sharra+arryn&hl=pt-BR&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiyv5y2u7LjAhX0H7kGHWUHBzwQ6AEIOjAC#v=onepage&q=sharra%20arryn&f=false)
> 
> Ronnel became Lord of the Vale during the reign of King Aegon the Conqueror, a position he held throughout the Conquerers thirty-seven year reign. He was nicknamed "the King Who Flew" for the ride he has on Vhagar as a boy. 
> 
> Queen Rhaenys Targaryen arranged the marriage of Lord Ronnel to the daughter of Lord Torrhen Stark.
> 
> Upon the death of Aegon the Conqueror, however, and the ascension of his son Aenys to the Iron Throne, rebellion broke out in Westeros, including the Vale. Ronnel's own brother Jonos Arryn rose in rebellion against him. Ronnel was imprisoned and his title usurped by Jonos.
> 
> House Royce of Runestone led by Lord Allard Royce gathered forces to sweep away Jonos and his supporters, penning him at the Eyrie. Ronnel was executed by his brother who had him flung out of the Moon Door, earning him the nickname Jonos the Kinslayer. Ronnel's death added a dark twist to his nickname, "the King Who Flew".
> 
> Jonos and his men remained defiant until Prince Maegor flew to the Eyrie upon Balerion to crush the rebellion. Jonos' followers, knowing they could not defeat the dragon, turned on their leader. Jonos shared the same fate he had shown to his brother Ronnel and was flung through the Moon Door.
> 
> His men hoped that by surrendering, Prince Maegor would show them mercy. Maegor's mercy was having all of them hanged instead of being burned alive. Even the highborn died by the noose as Maegor denied them the honor of beheading. House Arryn continued after the deaths of Ronnel and Jonos; their cousin, Hubert Arryn became the new Lord of the Vale.
> 
> [ Ronnel Arryn](https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Ronnel_Arryn_\(king\))

* * *

She had never imagined a little boy could be far braver than a garrison, but when she landed with Vhagar in the Eyrie’s courtyard and the men panicked, abandoning their young King behind, Visenya realized courage could be found in the most unexpected places.

After years of pushing aside the idea, Visenya allowed herself to think about what could be like to have a child of her flesh and blood. _Fire and Blood._

As Visenya dismounted, she noticed the little King of the Mountain was paralyzed, staring at Vhagar. It was not fear she saw in his eyes, but awe.

“It is so beautiful, lady,” Ronnel whispered when Visenya shifted closer to him.

“That’s not something I usually hear about our dragons.” The smile that tugged at her own lips, surprised Visenya. She was not used to this warmth that seeped through her chest, the genuine wonder in this little king’s eyes brought something primal in her being. For the first time, innocence was not something that disgusted or infuriated her. She was not used to surrendering herself to feel, always moving from one mission to the next.

The quest to conquer had hardened her beyond that, or maybe it was the heavy burden of being the eldest of them. She could see the love in their eyes, but also strangeness. Sometimes love was not enough for understanding or genuine acceptance. One of them should be constantly guarded, expecting treachery in every corner. One of them should be ready to crush any obstacle on their way and shield the family. She would accept the burden. She had always accepted the burden of feeling like the outsider.

“Can I touch him?” Ronnel stuttered, finally glancing at Visenya.

Visenya pressed her lips together not to laugh at his assumption Vhagar was a male. She didn’t want the boy to think she was laughing at him. She had never seen reverence and curiosity so perfectly blended.

“Vhagar has laid eggs,” Visenya tilted her head, squatting before the boy.

“Oh!”

“Here,” Visenya stretched out her hand to the young King, smiling to encourage him. She raised their joined hands, gazing at her dragon.

As always, Vhagar didn’t need a command to understand Visenya’s wish and moved closer. Visenya watched how the boy's excitement didn't falter at the sight of the fangs as long and sharp as daggers. His little hand was firm as he touched the scales. Ronnel giggled as the dragon's breath was blowing the curls away from his face.

* * *

_The portrait she had sent Aegon didn't do her justice,_ Visenya mused, seeing the arrival of Sharra Arryn. The regent of the Vale was followed by a dozen guards, but none moved forward, terrified of the beast sitting next to their bench. Ronnel didn’t seem to notice her arrival and kept talking.

“Does she sleep?”

“Oh, yes! She does…” Visenya chuckled, her eyes never leaving Sharra’s face, even when she leaned her head, resting her chin on Ronnel’s head, “Especially after she eats.”

Visenya smirked as Sharra wiped the sweat from her forehead, inhaling deep. Her gaze moved from her son to the beast in guarding position behind them. Somehow, Visenya knew Sharra was not charging at them for self-preservation.

The two women stared at each other in silent challenge and understanding, but Sharra didn’t know for the first time, Visenya wished she wouldn’t have to bend them to her will with fire and blood. 

Vhagar moved her head and Ronnel noticed his mother at last, “Mama, can I go flying with the gentle lady?”

For a moment, Visenya thought the boy would run to his mother and felt her stomach clenching.

“I think more important matters require Queen Visenya’s attention,” Sharra tried to conceal her terror, lifting her chin, but Visenya noticed the slight tremor in her hands as she motioned for her garrison to drop their swords.

“Bring me the crowns!” Sharra whispered to one of her guards, removing the golden coronet from her own head. Visenya smiled at her. The Flower of the Mountain, she wondered if Rhaenys would feel threatened by her beauty had Aegon accepted the marriage proposal.

* * *

“Mother?” Maegor’s voice broke into her memories, making Visenya blink.

“Go!” Visenya said through clenched teeth as she tried to banish the thoughts of Jonos pushing Ronnell and his family through the Moon Door to the stones of the valley below. 

Maegor nodded and turned to walk to Balerion, when Visenya spoke once more, “Show them no mercy!”

Maegor smirked, mounting Balerion and Visenya knew her son would succeed where Aenys was failing. His hesitation and weakness were making rebellions raise throughout the realm and she wouldn’t allow her nephew to destroy everything they built through resentment and pain, with tears, fire, and blood. She had always known it would come to this. The burden of their legacy weighed on her shoulders now. In death as in life, she was left behind, but she couldn't hate them. Not completely.

She watched Balerion flapping his wings to cover entire towns with his shadow. The sound was like thunder and her blond-silver was blowing in the wind. For the first time in so many years, Visenya allowed the tears to flow freely as the image of a smiling young boy filled her mind.

“I think it’s time to go home, Lord Ronnel.”

“Can we fly just one more time?” He turned in the saddle, staring at her with a pout Visenya knew was no offense at being addressed as a lord and no longer a King.

“One more time, my boy.” Visenya smiled, tightening her arms around him and urging Vhagar to rise higher.


End file.
